Infinite Limits
by Inextricable Hope
Summary: But sometimes, I wish that he's just an assassin who wants revenge. Not a politician who'll take everything down. Even himself.


Infinite Limits

It's been five years. It's not like he will still remember me. He, who, prized his vendetta so much. But sometimes, I wish he's just an assassin who wants revenge. Not a politician who'll take everything down —even himself.

-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

_You left me boundaries of pain  
>Capacious as the sea,<br>Between eternity and time,  
>Your consciousness and me.<em>

_-Emily Dickinson  
><em>-.-.-.-.-

They say that about 80% of High School sweethearts don't last.

Well they're right.

My boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, was popular and loaded while I, Mikan Sakura, am just plain Jane. Nothing special. He was pure gold, while I'm not even copper or bronze. It started when I transferred to Gakuen Alice when I was in Middle School. Mr. Narumi, my adviser, assigned him to be my partner. He would always tease me, do things I don't like. Push me to my limits. I want to bite his head off every time I see him. But I was so surprised that one day, the jerk asked me to be his girlfriend. Well, I didn't say yes right away. I tested him for months to find out if his intentions we're clear. Apparently, they are. But he did not like to show his affection for me to anyone. Sometimes, even to me. We would fight and I'll say something and he would just walk out. But after all that, when we were in High School, I finally agreed.

We were inseparable. But being together doesn't mean that it'll be rainbows and butterflies. He would always get jealous and I always accuse him of everything and anything. But at the end of the day, he would call and I'll forgive him. Sometimes I think he loved me because of my naivety and his amusement for my ridiculous antics. Frankly, I thought he'll be my first and last. But that was just a fairytale.

Come graduation we had plans to be together. Plans for the future, where we would be 10 years from now. What career we'll pursue. But a tragedy befalls on his family and since then on, he thirsts for revenge. At first, I didn't notice that we started to fell apart. I was in love. But as his greed for justice consumes him, he broke up with me. He said I was a distraction. Times were different. He can't put me first like when we were kids. He can't make me happy and, his words not mine, that'll kill him. Well at first I thought I can't live without him but my best friend gave me an uppercut and made me realize that there are other things worth living for.

Since then, I started to return to the way I was. I pursued law because of what happened to his family. I don't know. Maybe because I was still hoping that one day I'll be able to save him from his malevolent agenda.

Present Time

"Hey idiot! Have you been studying that court case? You know you can't afford to lose or else your 93% success rate will go down and I refuse to be friends with someone who's not in league with me" said my proud amethyst-eyed friend from across the room. She's my best friend Hotaru. She's the one who put me out of my misery when I was still coping from my first and last heartbreak.

"That is so mean. You know I don't like to lose to a murder. I pursued this so that when I met a murderer I'll be able to make sure that he'll never be a free man again." I replied. This case I'll be handling is a murderer of a man. A father to be exact. This heinous murder killed a man. A father. A husband. A brother. A son and most importantly a human being.

"Last time I checked you pursue law to save your wayward prince." Hotaru said with such disgust. She never did forgive Natsume for it. Well if I was in her place I, too, wouldn't forgive anyone who would hurt her.

"Well, I changed my mind. And besides as if he needs me. He's a senator now and I'm just a plain lawyer with 93% as a success rate."

Hotaru looked at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You know his father's death is no excuse for breaking your heart.

I want to say that it is. But I guess that'll prove that I'm not that much over him even if I can't do anything about it.

Hotaru is the only one who knows about my past relationship with the renowned Natsume Hyuuga. Our relationship was a secret save for his best friend, his family, and Hotaru. My family didn't even know about it because Grandpa and Mum would probably get a heart attack for disbelief. They believe that I love books more than Hotaru herself that's why, I think their itty bitty heart won't digest that kind of information. That or they'll die from laughter. They don't really trust my charms or feminine wiles. And as for everyone else, I don't want to be the center of attention that's why.

"Oh by the way, do you know who your new neighbour will be? I saw the for sale sign being removed on my way here."

"I don't know, maybe someone of high status. Most of my neighbours are. That's why, I guess, all of them are snobbish and stuck-up. Never in my 24 years here on earth have I encountered someone as bitchy as Ms. Koizumi next door" I replied, irritated.

"Maybe, you know I don't understand why you don't like to rent a flat. This house is so expensive you know. Never pegged you for the gaudy one." said Hotaru nonchalantly.

I was about to reply when she cut me off.

"Or maybe you're hoping that —that pig Hyuuga will be your neighbour and you'll be lovey dovey once again and live in your lalala land with ten children and seven dogs."

"No freakin' way! Hotaru you're just being mean again. I chose this because this place is near to my office and not because of what you're accusing me of." I denied vehemently.

Deep inside though, she's right. But, that's a whole 5 years ago. He won't recognize me. There's just this flicker of hope that he will and maybe if he came back he won't even need to bat an eyelash just for me to give in.

-.-.-.-.-

"Pleasseee pleeeaasseeee pleeaaaaassseeeeeeee?" I pleaded Hotaru

"No!"

I wanted to give my neighbour a housewarming gift because maybe this one won't be so bad. Unlike my neighbours. Psh. But if this one turns out to be like them, I'll move out in a blink of an eye.

"I'll treat you to Anna's café and 5 cans of crab brains." I said desperately. I really do want a nice neighbour as my friend, for a change.

"Deal"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day

_Ding-dong_

"I just hope that this one's nice" I remarked.

"If he or she's not, I'll help you salvage him or her and no one will know" Hotaru said with an innocent smile.

I almost laugh at the thought of a criminal lawyer murdering someone because of being a snob.

"Good one, Hotaru" I snorted.

"Coming" answered someone from inside.

When the door opened I didn't know what hit me. I was either surprised or scared. I didn't think I'll meet him again in this lifetime. I don't understand how a guy like him can live in this village; granted that this village is fancy shmancy but still. A man like him should live in a more stuck up village.

"Oh my Ghandi! Hotaru look it's Kokoro Yome!" I said excitedly. He's a senator like that egotistical jerk. I met him once when I went on the House of Representatives.

"I can see that you buffoon." said Hotaru like we've just met some hobo from the street.

"Umm… hi but have I met you before?" said my neighbour, scrutinizing my face.

"Not directly! But when I went to the House of Representatives I was able to shake your hand" I squealed. I heard that Kokoro Yome was kind. Thank God not another asshole or bitch as a neighbour.

"Uhh.. yeah and you are?" He asked.

"Oh where are my manners.." I laughed nervously. "I'm Mikan Sakura, a lawyer and owner of Infinite Limits law firm and this—" I pointed at Hotaru. "is my best friend Hotaru Imai, the CFO of Imai Tech. We went here because I heard that there's going to be a new neighbour so we went here to give a house warming gift to whoever it was.

"Thanks." He grinned. "Want to come inside?

"Yeah! we sure do"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you own that successful law firm down town?" asked Kokoro Yome. He was still wary of us because of my earlier outburst.

"Yup. It's not like I want to own something like that but duty calls and I also want to prove something from my past shadows so I opened it."

"Well. That was… _nice. _It's not every day that I see someone try to prove themselves rather than wine to the government about their lost sheep and all that shit." He chirped. "I like you kid. You're alright and call me Koko; Kokoro is way too long and old-fashioned."

"How about you Hotaru? How does it feel being the CFO of a very successful company?" He grinned at Hotaru.

Then realization struck me.

"You two know each other?" I asked confused because she didn't mention it. Well, that's Hotaru for you.

Koko chuckled.

"Yep. I know her alright. We have the same class in freshman year in college. She would always terrorize the boys and all that. Nobody could get close to her. She particularly terrorize Ruka Nogi. She's always taking his picture, blackmailing him and everything." He laughed then rubbed his nose as if remembering all the fun times they had.

I laughed. Hotaru, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Ruka Nogi and I went to the same school. Even when we were still in High School; Hotaru would always take picture of Ruka and sell it to his fan-girls. Then of course, **he** will come save Ruka from Hotaru's grasp and I'll just laugh from the sidelines.

Unwanted memories then came flooding back.

-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice isn't mine! :)

Hi! This is my first story. Lots will be unveiled in the next chapter. Don't be fooled by its prologue. It still has a lot of secret, _dark _secret to be discovered. Natsume will be on the next chappie! Natsume will be like the Count of Monte Cristo but without the Mercedes part :D Please do tell if I have any mistakes :). Till next time!


End file.
